The Catalyst Project
by AgentCatalyst
Summary: A girl that Bucky has just remembered has been hijacked to do Hydra's bidding. Her past...riddled with monsters and demons that haunts her forever. Read the story to see what mischief the avengers and Catalyst embark on. Buckle your seat belts...Its going to be a bumpy ride!
1. Two New Missions And One Lost Friend

Hey you guys! My name is Catalyst and I'm here to tell you about my life with the Avengers. I have little time so I will upload this to this website. Stark says it will help me remember but I call crap on that. Here it goes read on. BTW my friend Grace was a big help in this. She will help me write along with this. The time period is after Winter Soldier and before AOU. Alexander pierce was not shot in this. He was not killed yet.

Disclaimer- I only own the plot, and Agent Catalyst, I do not own Avengers.

*Grace's Pov*

I smiled and walked through the halls of the triskelion. I had a meeting with Director Fury about a mission concerning HYDRA. I blow a few pieces of blue hair from my face. I really had to get that cut before it got too long. As I passed I waved to Steve and Bucky. To tell the truth I was still wary of Bucky. Who knew when he could snap and kill us all. I knocked on Fury's door and awaited a response. As I waited to be let in I thought about Thor (my boyfriend). He was in Asgard with his family. When I was finally buzzed in I approached the desk.

"Hello Director." I said with a small smile. I wondered if I would be home for Halloween. This month had just started and it wasn't until 30 more days. I was very nervous because I was chosen over higher up agents and the Avengers.

"Your new mission is to go into HYDRA undercover. The base you will be infiltrating is in Canada. You need to find that girl Barnes won't shut up about. With her help you should be able to destroy that base. Be careful Barnes told me she is very dangerous. He told me that she is even more dangerous than him."

Fury then dismissed me with a sigh and I left to pack. I would be leaving to Canada in two days. It is really cold there now so I need to pack warm.

*Catalyst's Pov*

I was walking down the halls of the cold HYDRA base. Apparently it cost too much to put heating down here. It really made sense all of it. With a thermal scan it would be a big red blip. I had been in a bad mood all day because, My breakfast was rushed, a lower raking officer a PRIVATE no less called me a wimp and I was calls to my bosses office. No doubt for a scolding and believe me, his scolding's are harsh. I quickly rap on the door and get buzzed in. I sit across for his desk with a stiff back and tensed muscles. My face is blank and my eyes are attentive. He turns in front of me and steeples his fingers he says

"Agent Catalyst. You are aware of the initiative was have set up for new agents correct?" I nod in reply still awaiting my punishment. He surprisingly continued to talk.

"As the most experienced Agent we are giving you two new agents to train. They have a decent track record but not perfect. Beat them into shape but don't get too attached. Do you understand?" I again nodded curtly. I was dismissed and I continued through my day. Later I walked to my bunk and some agents tried to approach me. They had smirks on their faces but they soon dispersed after I gave a snarl. It was funny how weak some people are. It's a personal rule I have to never allow people to get close. An agent in HYDRA once fell in love with another and secretly got married. HYDRA found out about it and killed the male. The female is a prisoner that I go evaluate each month. She later committed suicide because of the loss. Later that night I was called to the labs where they wiped me again. I keep remembering a person. A partner I had. The tech crew hated wiping me. I scream in pain like no other human they have wiped before. My screams punctuated the earth and made the whole room practically shake. They had to boost up the amperage so high it could have killed a regular person. I am no ordinary person. All the stupid experiments done on me prevented that. After my mind was wiped of all inessential information I received a new mission. He would be hard to find but I would succeed. I know I had heard the name before

'James Barnes? Where have I heard that name before?' These were my last thoughts before I plunged into a world of sleep and demons that hide under your bed.

*Grace's Pov*

I walked out of the disguise office that morning and I was ready to go into HYDRA. Bucky made sure to tell me everything I would need to know about the base and Catalyst. He was sure Catalyst (whose real name grace found out is actually Allison) would help her in her mission. He knew Catalyst had been wiped since the last time she saw him but he was sure I could punch through the programming.

*Catalyst's Pov*

I jumped to the side of the ring. The guy who had called me a puppet to Pierce was panting with a broken jaw and a bloody nose was standing on the opposite side. A group had gathered and bets were being placed. Most were put on the man. The man's name was dump-truck because he smelled like one and he could lift like one. He was a brute weighting 350 pounds where I stood at a small 120. I was small but limber, nobody had really seen me punch anything other than a punching bag so they had no idea what to expect from me. I jumped onto dump-trucks shoulders and sank a small fist into his pressure pint. He sank. Like a bag of rocks in a lake. I walked over to a microphone and whispered darkly.

"If any of you like your life to be anything close to painless I would suggest you leave me alone. .CLEAR?" Shouts of terrified "Yes ma'am" were heard through the area. I left snarling at whoever looked at me and walked to my bunk and passed out. I had won but the man is not called dump-truck for any old reason. It would be a terribly sore in the morning but she would have to hide it. She was expected to be all systems go for the new agents.

Author's note

Alright guys. I hope Stark was right about you giving me advice on how to deal with my life. Don't be afraid to comment on this story. I don't really spend much time on anything but this. I have actually written about 115 pages of this on google docs but I can't copy and paste it unfortunately

Till the end of the line,

Agent Catalyst


	2. Welcome to Hydra!

Hello guys. Stark want me to keep writing the story so he can gather information. I still call crap on that. I hope you are enjoying my story. I know some of you may not have accounts but I still hope you like it! I am going to keep writing in first person so bear with that. Bucky says hi by the way! He hopes your helping me remember. NOW ENOUGH OF THIS ON WITH THE STORY!

disclaimer- I still only own the plot and Agent Catalyst, My friend owns Grace. I own none of the Avengers. (I wish I did though!)  
Warning- There is a bloody scene in this and I will tell you when to skip if you want

*Graces Pov*

I walked into the living room where I said goodbye to the Avengers not inducing Thor. He was still in Asgard. I hugged all of them and Bucky whispered in my ear "Hail HYDRA" With a smirk. I lightly punched his arm and I placed in hid hand a note to Thor in case he got back early. It explained where I went and when I could possibly get back. I packed his jacket into my bag and then walked down to the garage.  
"Later guys!" I called as I drove off in a northern direction. I had a long way to go on my motorcycle. Apparently this base was far up north. In the arctic circle. Thankfully I packed really warm this time.

*Catalyst's Pov*

"Agent Catalyst are you in position?" A voice in my com-link rang out. It was a random agent. He was very pushy and never had any respect for field work. He was my new partner but he was not very good. He was from the hacking department. I sighed and answered blankly  
"Yes. Agent Key if you could just be silent for a few moments I would be able to complete this mission." My sniper rifle was removed from my back and placed on the roof in front of me. My red dot was along the wall of my targets apartment. She was currently eating her boyfriends face off on their couch. I almost groan in disgust. They thought they were so safe. He did not know that his girlfriend was about to be wiped away. This girl was supposed to be the second recruit but she fell out. When Pierce told her about having her kill people she protested. So now she would have to pay. Agent Key kept on tapping on his keyboard downloading the information on her phone,and hard drive. Once he gave me the go ahead I got ready to fire.  
(Stop reading if you don't like gore)  
I leveled the red dot on the girls temple. The boy pulled away from her and stood up quickly. He kissed her forehead and was about to leave and when he walked to the other room to get his shoes I pulled the trigger. the girl's head snapped to the right. Blood was pooled around her and started to drip down the couch. The boyfriend walked back in and saw his girlfriend. He looked out the window and dead into My eyes. I shot him in the chest and he fell to his knees. Blood pooling around the area.  
( you can come back now)  
I page agent Key to send the copter to get me. I wipe the gun soot off my hands and I climb into the awaiting copter. Agent Key sits there with his laptop in hand. He looks up at me and says  
"About time! I had to get through a fire wall and an encrypted password to get to her files. I want to see if you can do it." I took the laptop from him and he smirked  
"I set it back to it's full originality. I bet you can't do it." I typed away on it and solved the puzzles in about 30 seconds. Her firewall was a basic standard Firefox wall and that fell in about 15 seconds. Herpassword was even easier to fool. According to all of the soccer trophies in her room and her birth certificate I was able to guess that her password was CannonLeg1989. Agent Key was flabbergasted.  
"B-b-but... You cheated some how!"  
"No. You just didn't put all of the pieces together. That was your fatal mistake." I placed a gun to his temple and fired. Blood splattered on the laptop and I pulled out the memory stick. I gave it to the pilot and threw Agent Key's body out of the copter. I pulled up the secret channel to director pierce.  
"Do you have the information Agent Key?" He asked in his usual gruff voice  
"Yes sir. This is Agent Catalyst. Agent Key was...disposed of." I replied. The com channel was quickly abandoned as we approached the base. I hopped out and waited by the gates. The girl would soon arrive.

*Graces Pov*

I was still driving on the road until I saw an out crop of forest. My GPS said for me to turn that way to reach the coordinates of the base. The woods were thick and snowy. I heard multiple wolves and a helicopter flew above me. I followed it to the base where I say a dark and scary shadow. A long pole stretched along the figures back and a dark mask stretched along it's face. As I approached I hear it growl.

*Catalyst's Pov*

I stood waiting for the new girl. I looked up from the ground when I heard a motorcycle four miles away. I walked out into the snow with my trusty rifle on my back. I always had it on because it held a reassuring weight to it. I looked at my left hand before placing it back into it's leather glove. A single soviet star was tattooed on the skin. It was a symbol of who I was. The girl on the motorcycle rounded the bend and hopped off the bike. She walked up to me and placed her hand out to shake it but I just nodded at her presence. I shoved her into the base and I turned arround. I grabbed my rifle off my back and shot the gasoline tank. The bike exploded and I have a small smirk. There is nothing like a good explosion. I walked back into the base and pulled the girl to the main facility. I then proceeded to shove her into a metalic chamber. It gave a loud buzz and destroyed a little comlink by her ear. The machine destroyed all communication devices that was on a person. I pulled a phone out of her back pocket before the machine could get to it. I put my fingers on my mask in a shushing motion as I placed it back. She was pale and was shaking when I hit close. I never realized I was so scary to people. I then patted her down for weapons and then once I cleared her and sent her do be disinfected. She was hosed down and given a change of clothes. I took her old ones and burned them. I saw a large jacket in her luggage and when I looked at it the girl paled even further. I got closer to her and whispered through my mask  
"that belongs to your boyfriend yes?" The girl hastily nodded with a pleasing look in her eyes. I moved around her till whispering  
"I never saw that jacket. You can't show anyone else though. You signed up for this. You will never see him again. Is that understood?" She nodded sharply with tears in her eyes. I smacked her back and that send her to her bag. She cinched it up and thre it over her shoulder. I took her to an elevator where we decended 10,000 feet below ground.

* Graces Pov*

Who ever that girl is she is terrifying. Her. Clothes were dark and intimidating. Her voice was blocked by the mask but it felt like I would have been smooth. Her tone of voice was bland but still terrifying. If the director knew she saved my phone she would have surly been punished. I just hope I can keep quiet. I followed close behind her untill I was stopped at a door. She looked me dead in the eyes with a blank expression. I took a deep shuttering breath and hardened myself. I was shoved into the office and I took a small gasp at who it was.  
"Hello director. My name is grace. I am the new recruit."  
"yes grace we are aware of your status. You will no longer go by the name Grace. You will be called Agent Von. Is that understood?"  
"sir. Yes sir." I reply with a curt nod. He smirks like a shark and says  
" good. Good. Agent Catalyst will escort you to your bunk. If you need anything you will address it to her." He dismissed me and Catalyst was standing outside the door. She grabbed my shoulder and shoved me along. I was pushed into the bunk and I decided to unpack my stuff.

* Catalyst's Pov*

I walked down to the labs after I pushed the girl into her bunk. They ran some tests and wiped me again. More memory's were coming through a dream and they had to be stamped out. I walked back to the girls bunk wich was coincidencely next to mine. I opened the door and slammed it behind me. I slumped on the wall and said with a tremble  
"Listen up and listen well. You will be tortured here Beyond comprehension. I have lived here for 11 years of my known memory. I am 21 now. to stick by me at all times. Don't get attached to me because I may die in the field. And lastly don't remember anything because any mention of memory will make them wipe you. Is that clear"  
The girl nodded sharply and I sighed in exhaustion. I had to continue because the girl was so terrified. People who look like that normally die in the first few days. I sighed and said  
"Kid. I won't let them wipe you. I would die before they do that. You don't have to worry though. They only wipe the higher ups so you should be fine but just watch your back and don't make any friends. It's dog eat dog down here." I stood up against the way and staggers across the hall out doors are right across from each other so I could be close. I plopped onto my bed and slowly closed my eyes. I said fell asleep but started screaming not soon after.

* Grace's POV*  
I sigh and close my eyes. HYDRA is so much different from S.H.I.E.L.D. I lay down on my new bed after I changed into my pajamas. I close my eyes and feel like something is missing. I realize that it is Thor. He normally sleeps beside me with an arm comforting me. I reach under my bed and pull out his jacket. I use it as a blanket and slowly drift off to sleep.

authors note  
Hello again friends. I hope you are enjoying my story so far. Grace is happy to be helping but I still call crap in Tony's it will help theory. Everybody here at the tower says hi. Ok. Don't be afraid to comment!

Till the end of the line,  
Agent Catalyst


	3. Nightmares and Morning Training

Hello friends. I hope you like the story so far. I noticed that you guys have been reading it but you don't have any accounts. I just want you to know that you made my day with you reading my story. I really hope you enjoy it and you want to finish reading it. Everybody still says hi. Thor's a little down but i'll get to that later.  
Disclaimer- As always I only own the plot and Agent Catalyst. My friend own Grace and I don't own Avengers

*3rd person's Pov*  
Catalyst woke up in a cold sweat earlier she had been screaming a name over and over again.  
"BUCKY! BUCKY! BUCKY!." The name kept cycling through her mind. She eventually fell back into sleep but woke up again screaming  
"Backup! I need Backup." The shouts just eventually turned into shrieks of walls are sound proofed but her scrams bled through the door. Pierce just couldn't take it anymore and he send men to go get Catalyst from her room. She often had these nightmares and they never got any better. The men slammed a gun on her head knocking her out. She was dragged to the labs and flashing lights of the wiping chamber were alight and bright. Screams of agony echoed along the corridors of the deep secluded base. Early into the morning moans echoed along the halls as well. Grace had been awake since the beginning of the screaming and she knew that she had to use the phone in a secluded place. It was truly going to be a long week.

*Grace's Pov*

I walked into my bathroom and I sighed in annoyance. There was a small sink and a tin tub sitting in the corner. There was a working toilet thank goodness but I thought to myself  
'This is a super high tech organisation and they wont give us proper bathrooms?' I pull out my phone and surprisingly I have wifi. There was a text message on the screen that read  
'Well done you. You kept your phone. Be sure to keep in touch with me in any way possible. I will try to protect you but it will certainly be risky. Goodbye for now. - Agent Catalyst'  
I smiled at this text and called the director on my phone. After the second ring he picks up the phone and I immediately start talking.  
"Sir. The person I have been partnered is called Agent Catalyst. Barnes told me that his girl was called this. She was also calling his name in her sleep. I believe she is the one we are looking for. We just need to sit tight until she shows trust in me. He never told me she was this dark and distant. I don't know if she will be sent out into the field any time soon but I will be sure to keep you posted."  
"Good work Agent Hall. I am honestly shocked that they let you keep your phone. I was expecting more from HYDRA considering the high tech weaponry they have. Can you tell me more about the inside?" Fury said  
"Yeah. Catalyst shoved me into this weird machine that destroyed my com link. She saved my phone though. I don't know why. She burned my clothes and gave me new ones. She let me keep Thor's jacket though. I have no clue why she did though. She told me that I would never see Thor ever again. I hope she will warm up to me. She has told me to not make and reference to memory. I will try to save her and follow the plan. I will update you later." I reply and hang up quickly. I fill the tub with water and start to bathe. It takes a good while but I manage. I dry off and get dressed. A knock is heard at my door and I cautiously open it. Catalyst was standing there with a haunted look in her eyes. Her eyes were blood shot and her clothes rumpled. Her hands bare and shaking. I finally saw a tell tale sign that this was the girl. A red star was on her left hand. Just. Like. Bucky's. Catalyst ran a hand though her hair and said  
"take a good long look kid. This is what it is like to be wiped. It sucks. I won't let it happen to you but there is no promises I will be able to do that. I got to get you to training in a few so get some water and pack up. I'll come back in exactly 3 minutes so be ready." Catalyst walked back to her room where I heard punching. She was angry. She did not want to hurt others. When catalyst came back she was wearing a suit kind of like Bucky's but less covered in buckles. A mask concealed her face like a muzzle and a hook was even attached onto the front. I assume a chain could slip in and tie her up. She grabbed my arm and shoved me in front if her. We walked for a bit until we stopped at the gym. She oped the door and shoved me next to a group of 16 other girls. We started training then by running, jumping,and climbing. A few girls fell off the rock wall and broke things. Catalyst sighed and pulled them to the medics. I did alright until Catalyst called for 100 push ups. One girl demanded that Catalyst do them with us. Catalyst just smirked and went down on the ground with us. All of the girls watched in awe as Catalyst completed 100 push ups in about 3 minutes. She got up and said  
"Now if you PEASANTS can do what I told you to we can go eat." The girls all finished the push ups except the one who told Catalyst to do the push ups. Catalyst darkly chuckled and keeled down at her level. When the girl was finished Catalyst said  
"Oh not you...You need to stay here with me. We are going to learn hand too hand combat. You will help me teach." Catalyst pulled the girl up and into a ring. She got into a fighting position and called for the girl to do the same. The girl got into a shaky stance and Catalyst began. She first dead legged the girl making her face plant onto the ground. She picked up the girl by her hair and pulled out a knife She cut her hair and wrapped it around her fists. Catalyst punched the girl so hard she was sent to the other side of the ring. Her head hit the floor really hard and She only moaned. Medics came in and pulled the girl away. Catalyst threw down the hair and muttered  
"Class dismissed. Go eat. New recruit...follow the flow of traffic."I followed her advice and follow the group. Catalyst just stood there and turned to the punching bag. I hung back just a little and saw her beating it up. Her fists were shiny for some reason but I just dismissed it as a trick of the light. When I walked to the cafeteria I took my place next to the girls I trained with. I thought back to Thor and I missed a shadowy figure entering the cafeteria.

Authors note-Hope this was sufficient you wonderful people you!

Till the end of the line,  
Agent Catalyst


	4. Lunch Warnings

Hello again readers. I don't think you know how how much you reading my story motivates me. I know you first readers don't have accounts but it still makes me happy that you are reading it. I hope you keep on liking this story and keep reading it. I would really like feed back if possible. Just be sure to get a parents permission before you make an account though ;)  
Disclaimer- As always I own only Catalyst and the plot. My friend owns Grace and the Avengers own themselves.

*Catalyst's Pov*  
I proceeded to punch the bag over and over again.  
'Stupid girl. Who did she think she was. I could do with out the people Pierce gives me. I work better alone.' Suddenly bright flashes of red and orange flash through my mind. Shouts of pain and gunshots echo in my ears. I push through it and keep hitting the bag. It soon grows too loud and I slam the bag across the room where it hits the far wall. I wince at my cracked knuckles and think  
'dang. I should've changed them. Now I. have to visit the medics and they will want to do more tests. ARGH. WHY WONT PEOPLE LEAVE ME ALONE?!'  
I kicked the bag back over back to its place and walked out the door. I make it to the medics and they wrap my hands up.  
"You know. Agent Catalyst. That you could have prevented this? You always can but you say 'you forget' not to. Why is that?" Agent Wrap asked me as he pulled the bandages tight.  
" I was a little preoccupied today. As I am each day" I replied wincing slightly as he gave a sharp tug.  
"It was the dreams again wasn't it. You know I can't keep telling Pierce you are fine. You may need to be wiped longer and harder. You want them to go away right?" He asks with genuine concern in his eyes. I look away from him and then at the floor.  
"You don't know what it feels like being wiped. I don't remember anything other than what pierce tells me I need to remember. The dreams are always the same. Each night I see the same thing. It's horrible Wrap! Don't tell Pierce!" I exclaim. He holds my bandaged hands in his and I wince in pain again. He makes me look into his eyes and says  
"I already did." A look of upmost betrayal is on my face as two soldiers grab me from my position. They drag me down the hall and into the wiping chamber. I was kicking and screaming untill they mildly sedated me. I couldn't move but my brain still worked fine. They shoved me into the chair and the restrains moved to restrain my arms. I heard the electricity buzzing over my head and suddenly I could move again. I pulled against the restraints and a felt a rubber mouth guard slide in my mouth. I feel the electric panels slide over my face and take hold. When the technician started it up I screamed. I screamed as if my life depended on it. My heart was rapidly beating. I saw stars and then darkness. Flashes of memory passed before my eyes until they were whisked away. The machine got louder as the electricity got higher. I screamed louder and louder. My hands twisted and jerked in their restraints. My legs were pinned to the chair and my head too. The machine slowed down and moved from my face. I was breathing heavily and I couldn't see straight. Agent wrap tried to escort me somewhere but I slapped him. I walked/ limped to the lunch room where I stood watching the other recruits. One of the workers toss me an apple and as I catch it I nod thankfully. I sit at one of the tables and a sea of people moved away from me. All but one. That new agent called. What did Pierce name her? Von. Agent Von sat there right diagonal from my person. She moves to sit in front of me and I raise my eye brows at her. The girl swallowed and said  
"what is your name?" I just shrugged and took a bite off my apple. I really don't need to eat much due to training and childhood undernourishment. I swallowed and replied  
"as you should know people go by code names. You know mine is Catalyst because I assume Pierce told you. I can't talk to you outside the rooms. It will bring danger to you and me. I don't think I can handle anymore on my plate. You should make friends. Allies so people will have your back in the field. We all die in the end so it would be wise to not cut your life short right? Trust me I am a lost cause. You never know. If you make a good friend Pierce may partner you guys." Agent Von looked hurt at what I said and She was about to reply. I held my hand up to move her to silence. She was about to continue until I started to talk  
"Girl. I have had enough of this. We are very strict here and wherever you came from is not like here. I would keep my trap shut if I were you. I don't normally talk. I have no idea why I feel inclined to do so to you. Just be careful who you talk to." I stood up and threw my apple core away. I had left the girl alone and when I left the people flooded back into the area. I felt a pang of hurt but I banished the feeling. The girl sat there looking at me but I turned the corner. Time to finish another mission.

* graces Pov*  
but I don't want to be friends with anybody else. I want to help her. Catalyst does not know who she really is. I got up and headed to the gym. I had to blow off some steam.

Authors note- hello Guys. Thanks for sticking out with me. Just know that I love you guys. Btw the rifle at the top is catalysts rifle.

Till the end of the line,  
Agent Catalyst


	5. The Powers of Catalyst

Hey you my wonderful readers. I hope you are having an amazing day. You guys make me smile. Keep reading. Sorry for those who are confused about this previous chapter. I got lazy and copy pasted from the Google docs. I apologize for this inconvenience. Now on with the story  
disclaimer- I only own catalyst and the plot. The avengers belong to their owners

*Grace's Pov

I heard the automatic doors open and I punched the bag one more time. Agent Catalyst walked in and looked at me briefly. She walked over the to coup usable obstacle course. I walked over to her and looked over her shoulder. She scanned her hand and the level went from expert to 'Agent Catalyst'. I was confused until I saw what the course looked like. It was at least 5 stories tall. The course was full of magnets robots and more. She jumped right into it and as I watched her sail through it with ease I was in awe.  
'She could probably beat Natasha. With that level of flexibility. She should be able to do just about anything.' I heard her flip off and land. The finish mat. She walked over to the screen again and added in the comments 'optimum level reached. Increase intensity for more precision.' I was again shocked at her abilities. She suddenly turned back to me with an evil look in her eye. If I looked closer I could see fear and pain. She growled and approached me. I backed up until by back hit the wall. She snarled and stopped moving. She shook her head hard and then walked out. I got off the wall panting and then decided to call fury.  
"Hello director. The Agent is somewhat trusting. But she won't tell me her real name. Could you but Barnes on the phone please" I heard nothing untill Buckys voice replied  
"yeah. What is it grace?"  
"your girl. What was her real name again?"  
"Allison. Why?"  
"she won't respond to it. I wonder if Catalyst is a second mind set. Like the Winter Soldier was for you."  
"I would honestly not be shocked about that. Just be careful. She show you her acrobatics yet?"  
"yes. She was crazy. I have no doubt that she could beat Natasha. That poor girl."  
"Remember she is sensitive. Just earn her trust. She doesn't do that easily."  
"Can do. Grace out." I hung up and walked back to my bunk. I put on my pajamas and relaxed. Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

*Catalyst's Pov*

I walked back to my bunk after training. They really need to up their intensity level. As I walk back to my bunk I look down at my hands. That new Agent needs to see why she needs to be carefull about who she talks to. I walk across the hall and knock on her door. She opens it clad in pajamas. Curfew would be called 30 minutes so I would have to make this quick.  
"There is something I need to tell you about Hydra. They experiment on their agents. The higher up ones I think but I know I have been changed. The first thing I remember them doing to me is liquefying all my joints and making them metal. If that wasn't enough they made them all double jointed. Now I am much more flexible. " the girl nods and sits on her bed. I remain standing and say  
" now think of an element or item. Any item. " agent Von sat there and eventually said  
"diamond." I focused and my hands slowly changed to diamond hands from the wrist up. She said more like iron,magnetite, jade, and vibranium. My hands changed to each of them. I sighed and said  
"I can also do this." I made a vine grow from the floor to the roof my hair streaked with green when I did this. I made water flood the sink and I made it float in the hydra logo shape. My hair streaked blue. I made the ground shake and my normally auburn hair was streaked with dark brown. I made a fire ball appear in my hands and my hair streaked red. I blew her hair arround with wind. My hair streaked with white. I slumped to the floor panting. She helped me up and I said  
"like I said. They only do this to higher ups. So be carefull. They did this three days ago. Get some rest. You're gonna need it." I walked out of the room and I to mine. Tonight was going to be wild.

Authors note- thank you guys for your support. I just wanted you to know that I am thankful for what you are doing. Stay awesome.

Till the end of the line,  
Agent Catalyst


	6. Catalyst's Mission

Authors note- HEYYYYY! we have 110 reads already! This is amazing. You guys really brighten my day up you have no Idea. Everyone at the tower says hi and wants you to keep smiling. Now on with the story. This one may be a little confusing so if you are lost just put in the comments what your question is and I will try to answer it without giving much away.

*in Catalyst's dream*

I was walking down a hallway. Just an empty hall with door on every side. I saw a figure walking my way. The figure was female and her head had a large hole in the side. I backed away from her and ran down the other side. The doors opened and thousands of people flooded the hallway. I ran away from them but they closed in on me. I started to scream but I felt water filling up my lungs. A black bag filled my vision and then bright light. The bag came off my head and i was staring at the directors face. He smirked and slapped me. He shoved the bag over my head again and shoved my down. I fell into a lake and I couldn't swim for some reason. It was very cold and I saw blackness edging in my sight line.

*reality. Still Catalyst's Pov*

I suddenly woke up panting. Alexander Pierce was standing over me smiling a wolf's smile. He slammed a gun over my head and I saw stars. He shoved a pill in my mouth and I stopped moving. I internally screamed in fear and he drug me down the hall way to the labs. He strapped me down to a table where he tried to administer a vial of liquid into my arms. I struggled very hard until he finally strapped me into the wiping chair. He wiped my memory again until I finally snapped.

*Grace's Pov*

I heard more screaming from across the hall. Normally Catalyst has nightmares but not this bad. I was curious and walked out of my room. I would say it was about midnight. I saw Alexander Pierce dragging Catalyst down the hallway. I hesitantly followed and saw him take her down to the laboratories. He strapped her to this table and he smirked. She was screaming and thrashing around. He finally lifted her off and into this strange machine. It strapped metal restraints to her upper arms. Two panels charged with electricity moved from above her was and started to lower. The chair was leaned back and the panels were attached to her face. The electricity buzzed loudly and then the screaming started. Loud agonizing pain filled the scream. She thrashed about in the chair until the restraints buckled a little. The people panicked when one restraint failed and she pulled through. The second one followed and then dead silence filled the room. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were dark. Pierce approached her and put a hand on her lower back. He pressed her forewords and quick as a flash she spun around and Broke his neck. He dropped to the floor in a broken heap. Sirens went off and I bolted to the hallway. Behind me. Maniacal laughter echoed in that room Agent Catalyst has broken free of her chains.

*Catalyst's Pov*

I finally feel free. Nobody can hold me back any more. I swirled fire around in the air and scorched the lab and everyone inside. I made the earth shake so hard the ceiling caved in. The sky was twinkling above me. I jumped around the debris and walked outside. I wonder where what stupid new agent went. She needs to die before I find my mission.

authors note-OK. I know this one is shorter but I'm still working it out. I just wanted to get this chapter out quickly

Till the end of the line,  
Agent Catalyst.


	7. Meet the Avengers

I Just want to say thanks for all the support you guys gave me. I love all of you. Never forget that. Sorry for the long wait. I had other things to attend to. Now on with my life's story.  
Disclaimer- My friend gave me Grace so I own her,catalyst, and the plot. I don't own the avengers.

Graces Pov

I was running got dear life in the halls. Catalysts demonic laugh echoed around me. The roof started to collapse around me and I found my way back to my room. I dialed up the director on my phone and said  
" This entire place is falling apart! I can let you in if you hurry!" I hung up and huddled in my room. The laughter of Catalyst echoed in my head. She had lost it, gone insane. Suddenly a hydra agent ripped open my bed chambers. I whimpered and backed away in fear. Thor suddenly smashed him with his hammer, helping me up. I saw Bucky running into the fight with his rifle on his back. He punched his way through to the laboratories. He kept calling her name. Her old name

3rd Person Pov

"ALLISON! ALLISON! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He cried but to no avail. He ran to the chamber and saw Catalyst standing there. The room went deadly silent. Catalyst's Auburn hair was streaked with white. Her teeth barred in a feral growl. Bucky stood there among the rubble staring into her cold hazel eyes. They were blank with no emotion whatsoever. She started dead into his eyes and said  
 **"Who the heck is Allison?"** Bucky looked at her still. Just staring. Her eyes glinted with familiarity as she looked at him. The Avengers looked on in total fear as Catalyst leaned down on all fours. She rolled her shoulders back and snarled. Bucky took a step back and Catalyst hissed  
"Mission." Steve called out to Bucky for him to run. He just stood there paralyzed in agony over what she just said. She lunged at him and managed to get a few punches in before Clint threw her off of him. Catalyst was thrown to a nearby wall and the team heard a crack sound. Catalyst fell to the floor and stood up hissing. She snapped her back onto place again and lept at the Avengers. They ran back out of the base as soon as it collapsed. The base exploded in a ball of flame. A lone figure stood at the entrance of the lost base. A rifle on it's back and shoulder length hair whipping in the wind. The Avengers looked on in fear as the figure sprinted towards them. They split apart but Bucky was tackled by the figure. He was pinned down my her knees on his arms and she started to punch his face  
"YOU'RE MY MISSION. MY MISSION. YOU MUST FALL!" She screamed Steve ripped her off of him but she managed to escape his grasp. Her face suddenly paled and looked at Bucky in confusion. She stared deep into his eyes and then bolted away into the nearby forest. The Avengers scrambled around trying to reach her but she was too quick. Too agile. Her uniform helping her shift into the background of the forest. Bucky was bleeding but alright. A quinjet picked them up and I looked at Bucky. His nose was bleeding and he had a split lip. He looked lost and distraught Steve was looking at him from the side and he said in a whisper  
"She stared at me. She looked right at me and didn't know who I was. Is that how I looked at you Steve?"  
"Yeah Buck. That's how you looked at me. You looked lost and confused. You beat me up and still didn't know." Steve put a hand on Bucky's knee. Bucky placed his hands in his hair and said  
"Hydra's messed up. I have no idea where she's going to go."  
"Where did you go?" Steve asked. Bucky looked up at his friend's face.  
"The Smithsonian. To learn about myself." Steve scratched his head with a puzzled expression on his face.  
"Well she would probably go and learn about you too. If you're her mission she would want to learn everything about you that she could."  
"She wouldn't be able to get in there easily. She would probably cause a ruckus trying to get in there." Bucky said with a stoic frown. The avengers landed back at the tower and everyone went to their respected areas.  
-TIME SKIP brought to you by a fantastic Bucky Barnes-  
When the Avengers were relaxing around the tower JARVIS suddenly pinged from the roof saying urgently  
"Sir. The Smithsonian had been hijacked. The DNA of the hijacker seems to math the one of the woman you fought in Canada. I would suggest sending Mr. Barnes to go get her. She seems unstable."  
Bucky stood up and got dressed in his uniform (winter soldier outfit) and went down to the garage. He hopped on his motorcycle and sped off to the Smithsonian. The S.W.A.T team was already there and people were escorted out of the building. Bucky noticed tear gas leaking out of the building. Bucky sighed and donned his mask and goggles. The head of the S.W.A.T team approached him and said  
"Hello sir. We assume you've herd about the threat we are dealing with. She's way too agile for our met to catch. We can never clearly see her and she is immune to the gas. Bucky rolled his eyes and thought _"That's because she's wearing the mask and goggles idiot. She's wearing a camouflaging suit. And they expect me to do work with people like this on a daily basis."_ In reality he nodded and didn't bother speaking. Nobody could understand him with the dang mask on. Suddenly a member of the S.W.A.T team went into the building. Bucky watched on with the entire squadron as the building went silent. Soon screams of agony were heard from inside. The man that had gone inside managed to crawl out of the building but passed out at the stairs. Bucky noticed his leg was almost torn off. Catalyst was going crazy. She was loosing it. He was about to walk into the building until the S.W.A.T team pulled out machine guns and entered the building. He could only stand and watch as they fired at everything that moved. Their feeds went silent as they limped out of the building. Each caring one or supporting another. He finally walked in with a small pistol out. He was determined not to hurt her. He cared about her and din't want her hurt more than S.W.A.T. made her. He knows she can be nice if only people would give her a chance to learn who she was again. He walked into an exhibit and heard muffled panting. A pool of blood was puddled in the center of the room. No foot prints were around it and he examined the perimeter of the room. He looked up slowly at the ceiling. A faint outline of a slim figure was bent in the rafters of the building. A bullet clanked to the floor into the pool of blood. A whimper followed as did another bullet. Bucky placed his gun on the floor and approached the puddle. The figure stopped and looked down at him. He placed his hands up in the air and backed away. The figure lept down and into the light. It was Catalyst alright. She was pale and bleeding. She was knelt on all fours but one hand was holding her side. Her face was scratched and her eyes bloodshot. He knelt on his knees and took off his goggles. She cocked her head to the left in curiosity. He slowly but surly took off his mask. Catalyst hissed in response and cowered away. He looked at her and took off his knife from his belt. He threw it across the room.  
"See. I wont hurt you. Nobody will anymore. You'll be safe if you just came with me. Please. Let me help you remember." He kindly stated as he reached out to her. She was utterly confused. Hydra had told her that he was just a liability. Not a person who cared. This is why she was a sniper. So she wouldn't make contact with her missions. She shook her head back and forth in fear. Her mind was screaming. Someone was screaming in her head. She soon realized, for the first time in her known memory, it was herself.

Author's note

Hey guys, sorry for leaving you hanging. I had stuff to do and not much time to do it. I'll try to update more often and add more info in them. I am embellishing the chapters with what I have from google docs and word so it takes a while. I wish I could just copy and paste it but then this story would suck :) I am also posting this on quotev!

Till the end of the line,  
Agent Catalyst


	8. Meet Allison, The fallen star

Authors's note- HOWDY guys! You make me so happy! 200 readers are insane! I never expected this so fast! I was wondering what affectionate name Bucky is going to call Allison. I really need an opinion. The poll is on my profile like everything else! I hope you are enjoying the story! I'm kinda going against canon here...ill say that AOU happens in 2016. Catalyst/Allison will be gone for a year. The Pov's may get confusing in this but I'm just going to tell you now...When it's the Allison consciousness I will put "Allison's Pov" if it's Catalyst then I'll put Catalyst's Pov. Just like if Bucky went back into Winter Soldier Mode. Also I assume you are wondering what her outfit looks like Here it is...(click)  
Special thanks- Thank you to Katherine Rogers for helping me with this part of the story. Check out her page! It's amazing. BTW in this story she's married to Steve.  
Disclaimer- I only own Catalyst, Allison, the plot, and grace, the Avengers belong to their owners. The pictures are not mine unless I say they are. I suck at drawing :(

*3rd Person Pov*

Catalyst shook head to toe. She was quivering and breathing heavily. The mask didn't help at all so she tore that off. It was left at the floor as she shoved her hands to her head (like the picture) Tears streamed down her face. Bucky crawled to her and embraced her. She shuddered and tried to pull away. She looked at him with fear and pain. Total terror was etched onto her features. He whispered in her ear sweet nothings but they seemed to make her more scared. He knew of his trigger word. His word was 'Sputnik' if anybody said that around him he would pass out. He also knew her's. He sighed and gently whispered " крестьянский" (Peasant) Her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out. Her breathing slowed and her heart rate fell. He needed to get her medical attention quickly. He walked out of the building after grabbing her mask and his accessories. The S.W.A.T Team was there and offered to escort her to prison. He just growled at them He got onto his bike after making sure Catalyst would stay put. He intended on calling her Allison from now on. He did a little research and apparently she had something called dissociative identity disorder. She had two personalities. He just had to make Allison come back slowly and gradually. Once she did come back he would be able to fill in memory gaps. Once they got back to the tower Bruce carried her to the infirmary. He patched her up and *much to Bucky's protest* Placed her in a glass cage. She was unconscious still and he told her she would be for a while. Bucky want to go talk to Steve and Bruce watched Allison.

*Catalyst's Pov*

I felt my vision clear. The blackness was eaten away by the light and then it was clear again. I looked around my vicinity and saw a clear glass cage, tinted green. In my mind I was asking questions right and left. _Where am I, Who took me here, Am I dead, Did I fail?_ I stopped thinking thoughts like this and went into my ' observation mode.' I looked at the man standing across from me with a curious glow in his eyes. I stared blankly at him and watched his every move. The infamous Tony Stark strutted into the room and looked at me. He smirked and stood there. I placed my icy glare onto him. I ran him up and down listing his weaknesses. I could take him if it were not for this infernal glass. He saw me looking at the glass and it's weak points. He tapped on the glass with a metal iron man fist. I fell to my knees in pain. Now I know why fish don't like it.  
"UHH. Sweetheart you can't break through that. I built it." He said with a smirk. This sentence made my blood boil. If there was one thing I knew I hated was a man boasting about how strong his stuff is. I felt the voice in my head again. This time I listened to her.  
'Ugh there he is again. Hate that man. You should escape...I don't like it here.' I tried to reply to her  
'Who are you?'  
'I don't know...All I know is that I am the dominant personality in this body we share.' I was puzzled at this and then inquired further,  
'How do you figure?' The person in my head paused and then replied,  
'You are a creation of Hydra right? Your name is Catalyst.'  
'Yes that is correct' I say in a tight tone.  
'I don't know my name. I am the dominant personality. Could you give me control of the body now?'  
'Sure...once I get us out of here.' I reply. I like this voice. She reminds me of someone I would want to protect. Like a little sister. I stopped talking to the voice in my head and focused on my situation. I noticed the cage had a few weak points. I looked down at my hands and smirked. Perfect. I held my hands behind my back and then let them change into vibranium. The boys were busy bickering so they didn't notice me. I raised my fists and punched at the glass. It reverberated around me and made a solid crack. I smirked harder and punched again, but with more power. The boys finally noticed the spiderweb of cracks on the glass and they paled. They ducked behind the desk and I let the final punch fly. Glass shattered around me and I ran out of my prison cell. I saw a door and I ran though it. My heart pounding I sprinted down the long corridors of Avenger's tower. I passed a window and I jumped through it. Hopped from rooftop to rooftop. I soon was a few blocks away when my pulse slowed down. I spoke the the voice in my head again and said  
'You can control now. I'm just going to relax alright?' The voice didn't reply as I was shoved into my brain. It felt nice...peaceful

Allison's Pov*  
I walked into a store and bought a decent outfit (The dog comes in later) I walked around until I made it to a small clearing. I knew I was alone and I pulled out a dog whistle. I blew into it gently and waited. A dog came running out of the woods and I smiled. I pet the German Husky gently whispered "Hello Backup. It's nice to see you again."She panted and licked my gloved hand. I pulled a black leash from my pocket and clipped it to her collar. She obediently waited for me to finish and I stood back up. Backup is my service dog. I used to have a vest for her but I assume that was destroyed. I walked back out into the street and bought a small phone. It was with bought minutes but I didn't mind at all. I suddenly got a phone call. I hesitantly answered it but did anyways  
"Hello?" I shakily said. A female voice came out of the receiver.  
"Hello. Is this Agent Catalyst?" I felt Catalyst in the back of my mind shrieking for me to let her out. I refused to loose control again so I just replied  
"Yes, It was. I don't go by that name anymore."  
"What do you go by now?" She asked curiously. I felt my heart drop.  
"I don't have a name." I sadly remarked. It kept on walking straight, passing many tall buildings.  
"I do. My name is Katherine Rogers." She said with a chipper tone in her voice.  
"I would assume you are married to the great Steven Rogers correct?"  
"Yes. That would be about right." I sighed at this comment. They already knew my number. Wow.  
"You need to come back to the tower. We can help you!" She said happily. Her bright attitude getting on my nerves.  
"Yeah. Like Hydra **Helped** me. Like the wipings were **good** for my health. Like everybody else **cares** for me. Yeah right...I don't trust you at all. Shield is just like Hydra a government agency who would do anything to get their hands on me. Thanks but no thanks Katherine. I would rather not be locked up in some kind of prison." I say with venom dripping from each and every word. Katherine paused on the other line.  
"I understand what you are going through. Trust me I can help you." She gently said. I was mad now. I was furious. Who did this chick think she  
"But you wont have to be! We care for..." I slammed my phone closed before she could finish. I don't want to trust anybody. I had been let down so many times before. I felt my phone buzz and a text massage popped up (Idk if they can get texts. I have an Iphone! XD)  
 **Katherine-** If you want to talk to someone...I'm always open. You can count on that  
I sighed and put the phone back in to my pocket. Backup looked at me and whined. I smiled and pet her head gently. She gave a small bark and that reassured me. I looked up to the sky and saw storm clouds. It was going to rain soon and I had to find shelter. I walked into a cafe and the second I did it started to pour rain. The person at the counter was about to make a comment about backup until he noticed how tight my grip was on her leash and her obvious obedience to my commands. He looked at his boss and the boss walked over to me. He was a stocky man with a red beard and kind brown eyes.  
"Miss? Is that dog a service dog?"  
"Y-Y-Yes sir she is." I reply shakily. He looks down at backup and pets her head gently. Backup is sitting by my side and I notice there is nobody else in the cafe. The man was standing back up and looked at me.  
"Where is her vest, if you don't mind me asking" He was whispering this so not to startle me. I silently thank him for this and then I sadly looked to the floor.  
"I don't know. I have amnesia. I don't even know where I am or what the date is." I managed to say with a straight face. Thunder cracked and I jumped. The man took pity on me and led me to a table. I sat down gently and placed my head in my arms. The man came back and placed a hot chocolate in front of me with a newspaper. He sat in front of me and said  
"What's the first thing you remember?" I looked at him strange and he held his hands up in a surrendering motion.  
"I used to have amnesia. I'm just trying to help. Look at the news paper surely that will help." The date read 'August 4th 2014' I gave a slight gasp at the date and then told the man  
"Do you want to know what I really think about this date on the paper?"  
"What ever will help. Jimmy and I aren't paid enough as it is. We've got time." He placed his large hand over mine in a fatherly kind of way. I took a trembling breath and whispered  
"I think I've been gone for 49 years." He took his hand away and said  
"That's unheard of. Other than that Captain America and the Winter Soldier fellow." He took a sharp gasp and said  
"You are agent Catalyst aren't cha?" Once again I felt Catalyst begging to be free. I didn't want to kill this man so I held her back.  
" I don't go by that anymore." I whispered. A tear dripped down the side of my face. Everything was too advanced. Too crazy. I felt a bit dizzy and then took a sip of my hot cocoa. The man chuckled and wiped my tear away.  
"Oh girly! Don't worry about us calling nobody. We help people all the tie! Don't we Jimmy?" The boy at the counter nodded his head eagerly and said  
"That's right sir! No matter someone's past we try to keep the welcome here. With all of those agents from Shield coming here along with the Avengers, we try to be nice to everybody... to a certain extent." I sighed at this comment and thankfully bowed my head. The storm was clearing up and the night sky was glimmering gently. I finished my hot cocoa and then reached into my pocket to pay the kind man.  
"Oh no! I don't need your money. Just gt better soon and come see us. If you need help getting used to this time period come by sometime!" He said while folding my hand back into my pocket. I nodded gently and stood up.  
"Do you have a place to stay?" Jimmy remarked from the sink. I shook my head no but then said from the door  
"I'll find someplace!" I turned to walk down the empty street. The manager smiled brightly at me from across the room. I walked into the night. Un-aware of what I was going to do. I guess I would try to find out my name. That would be a start.

*3rd Person Pov*

The manager named Agent Oles pulled out his phone and called Steve on the phone.  
"Don't worry sir. She did stop by here. She wasn't mean looking at all. More scared and afraid. I wouldn't approach her now. She is pretty shattered. A lot like Barnes but worse. She may come back soon but I would like to inform you of the dog she has. Her name is Backup. I would look into that small tidbit of information. After all it could be important in some way or another."  
"Good work agent, I'll ask Bucky about her dog. Thank you for helping." Steve said from the receiver  
"It was my pleasure sir. I understand why Barnes likes her, cute girl." He hung up the phone and looked back at Jimmy. He nodded and continued washing cups. The small smirk on his face was all the manager needed.

*Steve's Pov*

I told Katherine not to call her. Probably scared her even more than she already was. I remember how Bucky was when he first was introduced to everything. Lets just say that things broke quite often. I walked into Bucky's room where he was on his laptop looking for old Hydra files. I placed a hand on his shoulder and said  
"Bucky. I just finished speaking to Agent Oles. He saw her, he saw Allison. She had a dog with her. What is that All about?" Bucky sighed and ran his hands up his face. His eyes were blood shot and he had deep purple rings underneath them.  
"That's her dog Backup. It's a service dog she got after she cam back from a rouge mission. The dog wouldn't leave her so Hydra froze her along side of Allison. She probably kept the dog whistle she made. Backup has this deportation ability Hydra agave to her. She can teleport to anywhere within 3 miles of that whistle. She won't leave Allison's side now." Bucky remarked as he closed his laptop. I looked at his face again and noticed how tired he looked. He hasn't been getting much sleep recently, with the whole Allison fiasco.  
"Go to sleep Buck. You need it. We can continue the search tomorrow." I said while placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded and I got up. He lay down and was asleep almost instantly. I turned off the lights and walked out of his room. I went down stares to Katherine and I's floor. She was already asleep by the looks of it so I didn't disturb her. I turned out the lights and fell into a calm sleep.

*3rd person Pov*

Allison had found an abandoned building to crash in for the night. She went into the main floor and found a desk. She curled into a ball and backup curled in front of her, acting as a warmer. Allison frowned and waited for sleep to come but it didn't. She knew she would have to face the inevitable nightmares eventually so she would try to sleep. She saw an empty note book on the desk she was under. She grabbed that and a pencil. She started to write everything she knew about the present and her past.

 _I don't know my name yet  
The cafe is where I will be welcomed. Go only at night  
Backup will keep me safe  
I am 22 years old. I worked for Hydra  
I have a second personality named Catalyst  
I am a sniper_  
She eventually closed her eyes and fell asleep the notebook not even close to filled up yet. Their quiet sleeping soon pierced by foul shrieking of terror from a troubled mind. Belonging to a terrified girl. Belonging to a girl who doesn't know her own name.

Author's note- Thanks for all the support guys It really means stuff to me. I would really enjoy it of you gave me feedback on the story and check out other story's I have on my page. It may not be a lot but I try! Have a great day/afternoon/evening/night. Where ever you fantastic people are! HOLY COW! 3000 WORDS! WHAT HAPPENED! THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! leave a comment and tell me if you like the longer ones. your feed back is much appreciated. I was also wondering where should Bucky and Allison live long term. I have a poll.

Till the end of the line,  
Agent Catalyst/ Allison


	9. Bucky, the lost guide

Author's note- Hello guys. I just wanted to say thank you and stuff. I'm having trouble finding a way to get more posted. Recently it's been hard too keep you guys updated. I promise I will try do write more. But just know that I keep on adding more and more to this story that is not on the original document. Check me out on polvore and give me some ideas on what she should wear. I also do outfits for Bucky...just saying. Send me appropriate fan-art if you think The next chapter could use it. I will give you full credit deserved. BTW this may get a little gory. I can summarize it for you if you ask in the comments but I really need to put this bit in so you can learn about her a little. Sorry bout that guys.  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the plot, Allison, Catalyst, Grace, and My other OC'S. I don't own the Avengers.

Outfits- Allison, Bucky,  
Time- August fifth 2014 10:00 am

*3rd Person Pov*

Bucky was struggling. He was frantically searching for Allison. He Looked into buildings, alleys, heck he even tried to locate her via the old com link he had shared with her. Grace came into the living room that morning. Bucky already had his coffee and was looking up the local camera feeds on his laptop. (curtsy of Stark industries). Bucky had been awake for almost three hours now. He was fully rested with eight hours of sleep and a good breakfast to back him up. He was looking up a camera feed from wall street and he saw a figure with a Service dog and a faint hint of a red star on her hand. He smiled at her figure involuntarily. He often never smiled at anything but seeing her figure decently safe made him happy. He put on his baseball cap and went to walk out the door. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened when he didn't feel it as Steve. Grace went next to him and blocked his exit.  
"You need to let her go. Forget about her. She's going to die soon anyways." She said in a harsh tone. To be honest she was jealous of all the attention Allison we getting. She used to be the sorry person with the sad back story. Now she isn't the main deal anymore. Bucky grit his teeth and set his jaw. How dare she talk about Allison that way.  
" . .Say?" He snarled at her while turning around. Grace paled, she didn't expect him to react like this. Bucky was furious. His eyes were cold and set on murder. He could have killed her until Jarvis pinged from the ceiling  
"Mr. Barnes. I would suggest heading to that cafe Miss Allison was last seen at. She is heading to that location. She seems to be injured. I would bring a medical kit if I were you. Please set killing miss,Grace to a later date. just re-did the floors. He would hate to have them messed up." Jarvis mentioned with a clipped tone. Bucky snarled and threw her hand off his shoulder. He walked out of the front door and took a moment to compose himself. He sighed and walked down the streets with his hands in his pockets.  
 _How could she have gotten injured? New-York is decently safe on the streets if you stick with Hydra training. She knew that much. She might have done something...I'll see what I can find out._ He thought as he was approaching the street with the cafe on it. There was a few other people in the cafe but none dressed like the girl he saw on video looking like. He sat down at a booth and relaxed for a bit. It was int he corner. His back was facing the door so if she did come she would bee able to sit in the corner of the cafe. Soon their was the twinkling sound of the bell at the door. Bucky turned around slightly and a small framed girl walked into the room. Her auburn hair was to her shoulders. it looked messy and underbrush. She was walking a dog who looked around at the patrons. The girl's hazel eyes were wide with fear and pain. If Bucky looked at her closely her could see that her side was stained red just a bit. He gave in involuntary gasp. She looked around for a place to sit and there was none. She saw the seat where Bucky was sitting. She walked over and stood next to the seat. He immediately knew it was Allison  
"May I please sit here sir?" She said shakily. Bucky nodded and Backup sniffed his boot. Backup wagged her tail. She knew who this man was. She liked this man. This man was safe for her master to be with. Backup curled around Bucky's feet and fell asleep. Allison looked around the cafe. She pressed her hand gently to her side. Bucky still had his glasses and hat on. He took off the glasses and placed them in front of himself. He saw Allison holding her side. Applying pressure to the area.  
"What's wrong with your side?" He asked gently, he didn't want to scare her away. He wanted her to feel safe with him. She didn't know she could trust him anymore. She looked around at the people in the cafe again and then winced in pain. Bucky almost let his resolve dissolve at her wince. Her hand lifted from her side and he saw it was coated in scarlet blood. She leaned over placed her head on the table. He saw her taking calculated breaths. He placed a hand on her shoulder gently. She shuddered and looked up at him. His kind, ocean blue eyes stared into her cold hazel ones. Her face was pale and tear stained. Her eyes remained still. Calculating. He hated this look. She looked lost. and in pain. She gasped a little when she recognized him.  
"Y-Y-You're that man...that Catalyst was going after. That I hurt. I'm so, so, sorry." She whispered. A pool of blood now sat in her lap. Her side was bleeding heavily but she didn't feel it anymore. Bucky placed a hand on her head as she placed it back on the table. Backup was still laying on Bucky's feet. Allison gave a small whimper of pain. Bucky's heart broke at the noise she made. It was of an animal, rapped and in pain. She was lost. So was he. He was going to try to help. He noticed the people clearing out of the cafe as the lunch rush left. Soon only the people there for the free WI-FI remained. Bucky looked at Jimmy,who was wiping down the counter. Bucky nodded at him and Jimmy smiled and reached under the counter. He turned off the WI-FI router and the people groaned in exasperation. Jimmy smirked and gave an apologetic smile,shrugging his remained people left in a fury to find another source of WI-FI Bucky smiled gratefully to him and Jimmy opened the backroom door. Bucky tapped Allison on the shoulder and she looked up at him. Her face was pale and he was able to see how much blood she had lost. Her shirt was soaked as was her hands. Her scarlet blood glittered on the bench she was sitting on. He squatted down in front of her so he was at eye level.  
"You know who I am. I was the man Catalyst tried to kill. You need to trust me right now. Just as I trust you won't kill me. Please allow me to help you." He whispered. He knew she was afraid. She was in pain. She couldn't make any sense of what was going on around her. She nodded and made the attempt to stand. She got up and collapsed against Bucky's form. He held her up and placed her arm around his shoulders. He helped her to the back room. He placed her down in the chair and grabbed the first aid kit that was placed on the wall. He knew the injury was on her side. Normally she would have needed a blood transfusion but nobody on earth could give blood to her. Hydra made sure of that. Her blood was full of a different mixtures of formulas. Her body produced blood much faster than the regular person. He removed his jacket and did the same for her. He pulled up the left side of her shirt gently. There was already a piece of cloth around the wound. It was now drenched in blood. He removed the cloth and what lay before him was a massacre. Her skin was beaten and bruised. Black and blue tattooed her skin and in the middle of this mess was a long jagged cut. Made my a homemade shiv. The skin was inflamed and luckily untouched by infection. He gave a long sigh. Allison was half-conscious by now. Bucky opened the kit and saw a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Next to it was a rubber mouth guard. He grimaced and picked up the mouth guard. He gently placed it in her mouth and then unscrewed the bottle. The smell of alcohol alerted Allison and her eyes shot open. She had no energy to move but she was still able to panic. Her breathing increased and she shook with fright. Bucky placed a hand on her knee, stilling her. He removed his hand and slipped the mouth guard into her mouth. She was already braced for pain. Bucky placed a cloth on the top of the bottle and tipped it over. The cloth soon was soaked in the smelly substance and he placed the rag on Allison's skin. She hissed in pain. The mouth guard was the only thing keeping her from screaming. She was obviously holding back tears. Bucky dabbed away at the blood. When he was done cleaning the wound he was able to see where the skin would go back together. He saw a needle and thread in the kit as well. He braced himself and threaded the needle. Allison by now had passed out from blood loss and pain. He let out a breath her had been holding for a while. She wouldn't move for this bit. He folded the pieces of skin back to where they should be. He started to stitch up he sides and once they were done he placed a fresh bandage over it. He wondered where she had gotten those wounds. Surely she wouldn't have been mugged. She had nothing to have stolen. He saw Backup looking at him from the door. She walked over to Bucky and looked at him with wise brown eyes. Bucky looked at her sadly.  
"I know you don't understand English but I know you understand emotion to an extent. I want her to come back to me. I just want her to be safe. She doesn't think Avenger's tower is safe. I know you remember me. You would have hurt me if I was a bad person. I know you would have. Please...let her trust us. Kat will help her. Just make sure she's safe." He said, all the while aimlessly stroking her fur. Backup was a German husky. A German Shepherd and a Siberian husky mix. Bucky lifted Backup's paw. She sat still and he held out a bracelet. A tracker. He knew Allison wouldn't go anywhere with out Backup. He slipped the bracelet onto her paw and Backup licked his cheek gently. Allison was coming too and Bucky stood up. He placed the first aid kit back up onto the wall and patted Backup on the head. Backup sat in front of Allison, waiting for her to wake up. She knew what Bucky wanted from her. Backup wanted the same for Allison. Bucky walked out of the backroom door. Jimmy tapped Bucky on the shoulder. Bucky turned around and looked down at him  
"If it gives you any clarity, I understand how you feel about her. I'll keep you posted. You can bet on that." Jimmy said with a grim look on his face ending in a smile. Bucky placed his hands on Jimmy's shoulders. Looking him in the eyes he said  
"Thank you...I can't thank you enough. Just make sure she's safe." Bucky walked out of the cafe after grabbing his stuff and cleaning the booth seat Allison's blood got on. He only glanced back to see Allison walking out behind him with Backup on her leash. Backup turned too him and Bucky swore on Steve's shield that she winked at him. Bucky smiled as he walked to stark towers. He was her only guide in this new century. He still confused on many a thing, but her was sure of one thing. He may be lost...But he was her guide.

Author's note- Hello guys. Thanks for the reads! It means so much. I hope you understand how amazing you make me feel. It inspires me to keep working on this story. I will try to post as often as possible bu it is kind of iffy. I will also refrain form updating just Author's notes on this page. I know as a reader myself I don't enjoy it when the authors do that. Please,please,please give me feedback. I need it desperately. Just any little tidbit you think should be put in or something. If you have question's on outfits or appearance I can give you them in the comments section. But really...Thank you

Till the end of the line,  
Agent Catalyst/ Allison


	10. Just leave me alone

Author's note- Alright. I bet you guys are tired of these things at the top but they make it easier for me to tell you what's going on. Poor Allison got stabbed with a shiv. You'll find out how that happens in this chapter!  
Disclaimer- I own none of the Avengers. I only own Catalyst/ Allison, Grace, and my other OC'S  
listen to this probably- i listened to this while typing this chapter

*3rd Person Pov* 11:30 p.m November 13

Steve was walking along the streets with Kat. They weren't specifically doing anything until they saw a fire truck speeding to a building caught ablaze across the way. They ran to the civilian blockade and just when Steve was about to go over the police barrier Kat tugged on his arm. She was holding a leash in her hand and an eerily familiar German Husky sat at her side, watching the inferno blaze. Steve looked back into the burning building and he could barely make out a figure inside. Their eyes shining with goggles over their eyes. The person looked like no fire fighter and moved with too much fluidity to be a man. The girl jumped up the burning stairs and into the room where a child was calling for help. The roof caved in and Steve gasped. The firefighters had run out of water by now. Nobody had told them that this was a grease fire. Everybody waited in silence. The only sound was the wood crackling in the cold November air. The air shimmers with heat as the building folded in on itself. A figure walked out of the building. Their clothes scorched but intact. Their face was obscured by a mask and goggles. Steve smirked. Allison. She handed the child to his mother. There was silence, ever deafening silence in the streets. The mother looked at Allison and then to her son.  
"Who are you?" The mother asked in wonder. Allison looked at her behind the goggles. She stared at the mother and then walked back into the crowd. The people shifted to allow her by. Steve was in wonder as she walked away. Kat felt her phone buzz. A text message was from Allison.  
 **Allison** \- You saw that. I want to be left alone. I am not Hydra, I am not Shield. I am nothing but a face in the crowd. Treat me as such. Please. I'm so close. Do this for me...friend.  
Kat looked to Steve with a look of curiosity  
"Should we go by her wishes? Bucky needs her back. I want another girl at the tower." She said as the crowd dispersed. The firemen were helping find anything salvageable in the ruins. They started to walk back to the tower and Steve wrapped an arm around Kat's shoulder.  
"I know he does but we can't force her to come here. You should go out and find her. We need to get her off the streets. She's not only a danger to the population but to herself. Follow me, I have something to show you." Steve whispered to her.  
They walked for an hour until they made it to the shady part of town. Thugs and brigands are common around this area. They heard shouting and a large group of people walking to a secluded area. Steve and Kat pulled up their hoods so nobody would recognize them. Steve pulled Kat closer to his torso. He didn't trust any of the people here. They found their way to a caged off area of the alley way. Two people stood on opposite sides of the caged off area. One was a notorious crime lord of street fighting. The other was recognizable as Allison. She stood like a professional fighter. Hands blocking her face so a blockade was preventing a concussion. The announcer rang a bell and the man launched himself at Allison. She flipped over his head and landed in a sachet position. She bowed to the audience and locked eyes on her target. The man quickly spun around and charged again. Allison slipped out his grasp once again and punched the back of his kidneys. The man howled in pain. Allison had found his weak spot. She rapidly punched against the skin and the man couldn't get up. The man spun around and grabbed Allison's head in one large fist. He flipped her over his head and into the concrete bellow. A sick crack noise was heard and the crowed cheered. Allison remained on the ground and a pool of blood gathered. Her face was on the ground and the ref was about to declare the man winner. Allison's hand twitched as did her neck. The man was taunting the crowed. Kat tucked her face in Steve's chest. Steve shook her shoulder's and pointed to Allison's figure. She was hoisting herself up. Her nose was bleeding heavily and a large scratch was on her forehead. She was growling now. An animalistic one at that. Her eyes held an insane anger and fire that could have burned the world over twice. The man turned around and gasped. Allison launched herself at him and beat the living crap out of him. Allison had to be pulled off the man by the ref and was declared winner. She was given a handful of cash and then escorted out of the ring. She wiped her face off on a cloth and then walked away. Backup was waiting for her at the door to the alley way. Allison picked up the leash and walked away. Steve bent down to Kat's level.  
"You should follow her. Talk to her for a little while and gain her trust. I'll be back at the tower and watch you via satellite. Could you do that?" He whispered. Kat nodded and walked int he direction Allison had walked in. Steve headed back to the tower and was ready to watch Kat via satellite.

*Kat's Pov*

I followed the trail Allison had left. Sure it wasn't really a trail but it was there regardless. It led to that same diner that she first walked into. It was open but nobody was inside. Both Agent Oles and Jimmy were in the back room. I saw Allison sitting at the far left booth. It was pressed against the wall and she was sitting next to the wall. A glass of milk sat in front of her and a bloody rag sitting in her hand. I walked to her and sat in front of her she tensed up and looked at me. My blue eyes clashing with her hazel ones. A low growl rumbled in her through and Backup whimpered. pawing her hand. Allison stopped growling at me but continued to stare  
" . " She hissed out in a feral way. She obviously wanted to be left alone but I had to get her off the streets. She was hurting herself in the fighting rings. Nobody should have to live that way.  
"I just wanted to talk to you. And possibly help you." I said in an even voice. No need to scare her more than she already was.  
"I don't need help. I can make it on my own. It's not like I haven't done this before." She retorted with a curt voice. Still the strong soldier on the outside but the terrified human on the inside.  
"Well everybody needs a friend. You already have my phone number but you don't use it often. I know you have nightmares. Everybody does occasionally. Would you like to talk about them?" I asked gently.  
"NO." She shouted while pounding the table with her fist. I jumped a bit and then saw her eyes. She let her mental wall fall for a few seconds. In those few seconds I was able to see a wave of emotion practically leaking from her eyes. I saw fear and pain. I saw confusion and anger. There were so many emotions in her eyes I couldn't count them all. Her face then had a blank expression once again. I sat up straighter and watched her place her head on the table. Her frame shook with gentle sobs and I felt bad for her. Bucky had Steve to help him but she had nobody. I placed a hand on her head then walked back to the tower. I would have to get her to come back. Some how.

Authors note- HELLO! Thanks for reading this. The chapters are going-to be around 5-4 pages long. Sorry I have no time to type more!

Till the end of the line,  
Agent Catalyst/Allison


End file.
